Never Let You Live
by Damon-Elena-Love
Summary: Elena Gilbert, 17 ans, a tout pour avoir une belle vie : deux parents aimants, un petit-ami charmant, jusqu'à un accident... Car à Mystic Falls, tout peut arriver... Surtout avec un vampire comme Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1 : Retour Damoniaque

-**E**lena, je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais tu dois me croire... Je t'aime ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Ouvre cette porte, je t'en supplie...  
><strong>M<strong>att Donovan frappa une nouvelle fois la porte désespèrement close, et murmura une nouvelle fois :  
>-<strong>J<strong>e t'aime, Elena Gilbert...  
><strong>I<strong>l sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
><strong>I<strong>l resta longtemps là, immobile, devant sa maison, attendre un signe. Quelque chose.  
><strong>A<strong>u bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant.  
>-<strong>E<strong>lena...  
><strong>E<strong>lle ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille droite, et, plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Matt, qui étaient suppliants :  
>-Matt, je suis désolée...<br>**I**l baissa la tête, et il se leva, soutenant le regard d'Elena :  
>-<strong>T<strong>u ne peux pas me faire ça... El', s'il te plait...  
>-<strong>M<strong>att, je suis d...  
>-<strong>N<strong>e dis pas que tu es désolée..., la coupa-t-il en se levant, prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains.  
><strong>E<strong>lena posa sa main sur celle de celui qui était encore son ami il y a quelques mois, et le fit lâcher prise, doucement, délicatement, mais ce geste eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Matt.  
><strong>L<strong>a lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux s'éteignit, disparut, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
><strong>E<strong>lena prit une inspiration et voulut parler d'une voix inflexible, mais la voix qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut qu'un murmure :  
>-<strong>A<strong>urevoir, Matt.  
>-<strong>E<strong>lena, tenta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, tandis que la porte se refermait.  
><strong>I<strong>l aurait voulu hurler sa peine, mais il savait que ça ne servait plus à rien. Il se contenta de se pincer la lèvre inférieure et de fermer ses yeux, tandis qu'il sentait une larme sur sa joue.  
><strong>I<strong>l lui fallut un moment pour les rouvrir et pour repartir, le cœur plus lourd, plus brisé, plus encombré que jamais.

* Le lendemain, fin d'après-midi, maison des Gilbert *

**E**lena restait là, sur son lit, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, redoutant de le voir arriver.  
><strong>E<strong>lle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé hier, et une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre, tandis que la culpabilité la rongeait de plus belle.  
><strong>L<strong>a porte s'ouvrit :  
>-Elena tu...<br>**G**reyson Gilbert ne finit pas sa phrase : il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa fille dans cet état.  
><strong>I<strong>l fit un pas hésitant, puis deux, avant de s'avancer et de s'assoir à côté de sa fille.  
>-<strong>N<strong>e t'inquiète pas, El', ça va aller...  
><strong>E<strong>lena détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour se poser dans celui de son père, doux et réconfortant.  
>-<strong>T<strong>u dois passer à autre chose, la réconforta-t-il, la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai entendu parler qu'il y avait une fête ce soir, au Mystic Grill. Tu devrais y aller.  
><strong>E<strong>lena balbutia :  
>-<strong>T<strong>u me demandes d'aller à une fête ?  
>-<strong>O<strong>ui, ça a l'air d'être... incroyable. C'est si rare que ça ? rigola-t-il.  
><strong>E<strong>lena serra un peu plus son père dans ses bras, savourant ce moment.  
><strong>A<strong>u bout de deux longues minutes, elle se recula, et baissa les yeux :  
>-<strong>M<strong>ais Papa, Matt sera là...  
>-<strong>E<strong>t alors ? Il y aura au moins 10 autres beaux garçons !  
>-<strong>B<strong>on, OK, céda Elena après une longue hésitation.  
>-<strong>C<strong>'est à... 19 h 00. Tu as... Une heure devant toi. Tu veux que je t'emmène ?  
>-<strong>N<strong>on, t'inquiète pas, P'pa, je vais appeler Bonnie ou Caroline, elles doivent y aller surement !  
><strong>I<strong>l sourit et quitta la pièce.

**D**amon Salvatore était revenu. Après six longues et ennuyantes années d'absence, il était finalement revenu chez lui.  
><strong>L<strong>orsqu'il avait franchi la porte de la grande maison des Salvatore, il s'était attendu à avoir des souvenirs, de la peine, de la douleur, ou même de la joie, mais rien.  
><strong>P<strong>arce que tout ce qu'il voyait était rempli de toile d'araignées et d'autres choses peu attirantes.  
><strong>L<strong>es armoires, le mobilier, d'habitude irréprochables, étaient souillés, et il y avait au moins deux centimètres de poussières dessus.  
><strong>D<strong>amon avait été également surpris de voir encore la pancarte " A VENDRE ", qui était là depuis ces six longues années. Depuis la mort de Zack, son " oncle ", plus précisément.  
><strong>I<strong>l avait lâché un rire amer et avait déclaré d'un air morose, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix :  
>-<strong>J<strong>e t'avais dit que cette maison valait plus rien, espèce d'idiot...  
><strong>E<strong>nsuite, il avait enfoncé une vieille clé qui se trouvait toujours sous le palier malgré les longues années, et l'avait enfoncé dans la serrure avant de grommeler :  
>-<strong>E<strong>t merde ! Ils ont changés les serrures ces idiots !  
><strong>I<strong>l avait lever les yeux au ciel avant de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied, qui s'était effondrée à terre, tandis que de la poussière emplissait l'entrée, et Damon laissa échapper un toussotement, se rendant compte que la femme de ménage n'était pas venue depuis un bon bout de temps.  
>-<strong>Z<strong>ack, tu pouvais pas appeler une femme de ménage pour qu'elle nettoie ce bordel ? Je vais pas le faire moi-même ! Je suis pas arrangeur de ruine, vieux !  
><strong>I<strong>l s'était approché, et n'avait rien reconnu.  
><strong>C<strong>e n'était plus la belle villa d'avant, pleine de vie, mais une maison. Une maison qui était en train d'être dévastée par le lierre et en ruine.  
><strong>T<strong>out avait changer, en six ans. Tout. Hormis une chose.  
><strong>S<strong>on envie, encore plus dévastatrice, de retrouver une personne.  
><strong>L<strong>a raison de son retour à Mystic Falls.  
><strong>K<strong>_atherine._

**E**lena composa rapidement un numéro, et colla le téléphone à l'oreille.  
>* <strong>V<strong>ous êtes sur le répondeur de... Bonnie Bennet ; veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. BIP *  
><strong>E<strong>lle raccrocha et tenta d'appeler Caroline.  
><strong>C<strong>'était sur le répondeur.  
>-<strong>P<strong>apa ! appela-t-elle.  
>-<strong>O<strong>ui, mon cœur ?  
>-<strong>B<strong>onnie et Caroline ne répondent pas... Tu veux bien m'amener ?  
>-<strong>H<strong>eu... Oui, oui, bien sur ! Miranda, Elena peut aller à sa fête ?  
>-<strong>O<strong>ui, si elle veut ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, El' ! répondit sa mère de son bureau. Mais tu rentres pas tard ! On est dimanche, demain t'as cours !  
>-<strong>O<strong>ui, merci M'man !  
><strong>E<strong>lena se prépara, et, trente minutes plus tard, descendit.  
><strong>J<strong>érémy était devant la télé, les yeux captivés par l'écran.  
>-<strong>J<strong>e vais à la fête, tu viens, Jer ?  
>-<strong>O<strong>uai, ouai. C'est quand que tu pars ?  
>-<strong>P<strong>apa m'emmène. Maintenant.  
><strong>J<strong>er leva ses yeux vers sa soeur, interloqué :  
>-<strong>M<strong>... Maintenant ?  
>-<strong>O<strong>ui.  
>-<strong>J<strong>'arrive, j'a...  
><strong>I<strong>l ne finit pas sa phrase, éteignit la télé, monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, et les redescendit aussi rapidement, manquant de trébucher, se rattrapant au bord, manteau à la main.  
><strong>E<strong>lena pouffa, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de son frère.  
>-<strong>F<strong>iston, je suis Docteur, mais quand même, tentes pas de mission suicide ! railla son père. Tu viens ?  
>-<strong>O<strong>u... oui, marmonna Jérémy en sortant en trombe de la maison, attendant avec impatience son père et sa soeur.  
>-<strong>T<strong>'es pressé, dis donc ! remarqua sa soeur.  
>-<strong>J<strong>'espère juste qu'il y aura Vickie, c'est tout.  
><strong>I<strong>l sourit, Greyson leva les yeux au ciel :  
>-Toujours amoureux d'elle ?<br>-Je ne suis pas amoureux, grinça Jérémy, tandis qu'Elena répétait la phrase silencieusement, imitant son frère à merveille avant d'éclater de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drole ?  
>-<strong>N<strong>on, rien, pouffa sa soeur en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.  
><strong>E<strong>tonné, il la suivit tandis que Greyson démarrait et fonçait en direction du Mystic Grill.  
>-<strong>P<strong>'pa, pourquoi tu roules aussi vite ? Et si les flics étaient là ? fit remarquer Elena.  
>-<strong>C<strong>hochotte, railla son frère.  
><strong>E<strong>lena donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère, qui lui rendit, et ainsi de suite.  
>-<strong>M<strong>ais lâcheuh-moi !  
>-<strong>T<strong>oi lâche-moi !  
>-<strong>N<strong>on, toi d'abord !  
>-<strong>C<strong>hochotte, chochotte ! continua Jérémy en tirant la langue à sa soeur, qui se rebella de plus belle.  
>-<strong>H<strong>é, doucement derrière ! dit Greyson, sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêtant devant le Mystic Grill. Elena, tu prends soin de ton frère, Jérémy, prends soin de...  
>-<strong>D<strong>e son portable, railla Elena.  
>-<strong>M<strong>ais qu'est-ce que t'es bête quand tu t'y mets !  
>-<strong>H<strong>o tu peux parler !  
>-Bon, sortez les singes, je veux pas de zoo dans ma voiture, ouste ! se moqua Greyson.<br>-Je suis pas un singe ! s'exclamèrent les deux en coeur.  
><strong>L<strong>eur père éclata de rire tandis qu'ils sortaient de la voiture en se chamaillant. Il démarra et rentra à la maison des Gilbert.  
><strong>E<strong>t la " bataille " entre Elena et Jérémy cessa, tandis qu'Elena marmonnait, essouflée :  
>-T'es hargneux pour quinze ans dis donc !<br>-**P**lus hargneux qu'une vieille de dix-sept ans ! railla son frère, sourire aux lèvres.  
><strong>E<strong>lena, voyant que Jérémy se préparait à une nouvelle attaque, soupira :  
>-Pfff, quel gamin !<br>-**J**e suis pas un gamin !  
>-<strong>A<strong>lors comporte-toi en adulte !  
><strong>S<strong>on frère secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux et se dirigea vers une autre direction que le bar.  
>-<strong>J<strong>er ! Tu vas où ? s'exclama Elena en le rattrapant.  
>-<strong>V<strong>oir Vickie, c'est bon, tu sais, tu peux me laisser, j'ai plus trois ans et demie, que je sache !  
>-<strong>J<strong>er ! Je viens juste de casser avec Matt, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir Vickie ?  
>-<strong>M<strong>ais ton histoire n'a rien à voir avec la mienne, Elena !  
>-<strong>B<strong>on, je te préviens, tu y vas, OK, mais y aura des conséquences !  
><strong>J<strong>érémy secoua la tête en rigolant, et se précipita vers le cimetière. Il traversa la forêt, oubliant les ronces qui lui griffaient les jambes et les habits. Il arriva finalement à l'entrée du cimetière, mais il n'y avait personne. Il appela :  
>-<strong>V<strong>ick' ! Vick', t'es là ? C'est Jer !  
><strong>I<strong>l n'y eut aucun bruit, seulement le bruit du vent contre les feuilles, et Jérémy frissonna.  
><strong>I<strong>l entendit un bruit, et se tourna.  
><strong>R<strong>ien.  
><strong>I<strong>l y eut un nouveau bruit, tandis que le jeune homme sentait un souffle contre sa nuque.  
><strong>U<strong>n souffle désespèrement froid.  
><strong>C<strong>elui d'un mort.

Fin du chapitre 1 !

Suite bientôt !

Bisous !

Lou !


	2. Chapter 2 : Tu ne seras jamais heureuse

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente... Entre les révisions, je n'ai pas du tout trouvé le temps d'écrire, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

****Chapitre 2 : Tu ne seras jamais heureuse, Elena Gilbert****

**L**entement, il déglutit, et le souffle court, se tourna, découvrant derrière lui...  
><strong>R<strong>ien.  
><strong>J<strong>uste un silence.  
><strong>D<strong>e mort.  
><strong>I<strong>l entendit plusieurs bruits de pas dans les buissons, et se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien.  
><strong>E<strong>ffrayé, oubliant même Vickie, il se dirigea en courant à toute vitesse vers le Mystic Grill, jetant des regard affolés derrière lui.  
><strong>I<strong>l trébucha et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.  
><strong>I<strong>l se releva, oubliant la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps, et continua sa route, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui attrape fermement la main.  
><strong>I<strong>l se retourna, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
>-<strong>V<strong>... Vickie...

-**C**'est bien moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu cours dans les bois ?  
>-<strong>J<strong>e..., balbutia l'adolescent. Je... Je...  
>-<strong>M<strong>ais encore ? blagua Vickie.  
>-<strong>J<strong>e... Je te cherchais...  
>-<strong>T<strong>'étais si pressé que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.  
><strong>J<strong>érémy, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, se contenta d'hocher la tête timidement.  
>-<strong>T<strong>'as la cam ? demanda soudainement Vickie.  
>-<strong>L<strong>a cam ?  
><strong>E<strong>lle hocha la tête.  
>-<strong>H<strong>eu... Ha oui ! Bien sur... La cam. La... la cam.  
>-<strong>L<strong>a cam, répéta Vickie en riant. Tu l'as ?  
>-<strong>A<strong>ttends, je regarde...  
><strong>I<strong>l fouilla ses poches et sortit une boite de comprimés.  
><strong>V<strong>ickie tendit la main, mais Jérémy la recula.  
>-<strong>A<strong>llez, donne !  
>-<strong>Q<strong>ui a dit que c'était gratuit ?  
>-<strong>Q<strong>ui a dit que j'avais de l'argent ?  
>-<strong>E<strong>t qui t'as dit que je voulais de l'argent ? répliqua Jérémy, faisant un pas vers elle.  
><strong>V<strong>ickie comprit, et fit un pas en arrière :  
>-N'y pense même pas ! Je suis avec Ty' ! Je veux pas coucher avec toi !<br>-Mais qui a parler de coucher ensemble ?  
><strong>V<strong>ickie ne sut pas quoi répliquer.  
>-<strong>J<strong>e veux juste un baiser... Juste un !  
>-<strong>M<strong>ais ça va pas !  
>-<strong>A<strong>llez, Vick' ! Juste un !  
>-<strong>N<strong>on !  
><strong>J<strong>érémy baissa la tête et remit la boite dans sa poche.  
>-<strong>B<strong>on, ben, c'est mort, tu peux dire adieu à la cam.  
><strong>I<strong>l se retourna et commença à partir.  
>-<strong>A<strong>ttends !  
><strong>I<strong>l se tourna vers Vick'.  
>-<strong>O<strong>K pour le kiss, mais juste un ! Et je veux la cam d'abord !  
>-<strong>O<strong>K, juste un ! Mais d'abord le kiss !  
><strong>V<strong>ickie soupira, et s'approcha de lui, et puis marmonna :  
>-<strong>Q<strong>u'est-ce que je ferais pas pour de la cam...  
><strong>E<strong>lle fit le premier pas vers Jérémy, qui fit le deuxième, et s'arrêta, la contemplant.  
>-Bon, tu m'embrasses ou pas ? demanda Vickie, impatiente au bout d'un moment.<br>**I**l ne répondit pas, et fit un deuxième pas, puis un troisième, il approcha son visage de celui de celle qu'il aimait, et l'embrassa, savourant ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.  
><strong>E<strong>lle se recula, beaucoup trop vite pour Jérémy, qui encore déboussolé, la regardait, le souffle court.  
>-<strong>B<strong>on, tu me passes la cam ?  
>-<strong>J<strong>e... Heu...  
>-<strong>T<strong>u sais, la boite de comprimé avec de la drogue à l'intérieur.  
>-<strong>O<strong>ui, je te la passe.  
><strong>I<strong>l sortit la boite, et la tendit à Vickie. Elle la prit, et effleura la main tremblante de Jérémy, qui la fixait.  
><strong>L<strong>a jeune fille se recula puis, remarquant finalement le regard du frère d'Elena sur elle, elle sourit et dit :  
>-<strong>Q<strong>uoi ?  
>-<strong>R<strong>... Rien. Je vais au bar, tu veux venir ?  
>-<strong>N<strong>on, j'attends Ty'.  
>-<strong>T<strong>y' par ci, Ty' par là... Tu peux pas l'oublier pendant... Deux minutes ? Je te propose d'aller boire un verre, c'est tout.  
>-<strong>J<strong>e sors avec Tyler, je veux pas avoir un rancard avec toi !  
>-<strong>Q<strong>ui a parler de rancard ?  
>-<strong>B<strong>on, dit Vickie, j'attends Tyler, c'est tout. Donc tu peux aller au bar. Seul, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Jer. Et puis, t'as deux ans de moins que moi, ta soeur sort avec mon frère, c'est comme si on était de la même famille !  
>-[c=rgb(51,51,153)]<strong>I<strong>ls ont rompus, coupa Jérémy.  
>-<strong>E<strong>t alors ? Matt sera toujours fou amoureux d'Elena ! Elle va lui retomber dans les bras en même pas deux secondes !  
>-<strong>E<strong>t moi je suis fou amoureux de toi et tu le vois même pas ! rétorqua Jérémy.  
>-<strong>J<strong>er..., commença Vickie.  
>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda soudain une nouvelle voix.<p>

**E**lena s'avança vers le bar et s'assit.  
><strong>L<strong>e barman se tourna vers elle et s'approcha :  
>-<strong>V<strong>ous désirez ?  
>-<strong>H<strong>eu... Vous avez quoi en alcool ?  
>-<strong>V<strong>ous avez quel âge ?  
>-<strong>J<strong>'ai dix-neuf ans !

**E**lena, habituellement, n'aurait jamais menti, mais là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une bière.  
>-<strong>E<strong>t vous croyez que je vais vous croire ?

-**D**ans ce cas-là pourquoi poser la question ? Une bière, s'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle.

" Il doit me prendre pour une alcoolique maintenant " , pensa-t-elle amèrement.

**L**e barman soupira et sortit une bière.  
>-<strong>T<strong>hanks ! répondit Elena tandis qu'il l'ouvrait.

**E**lle but une gorgée, et sentit que quelqu'un la dévisager.  
><strong>L<strong>a jeune fille se tourna, et vit Matt, qui détourna immédiatement les yeux, se contentant de siroter sa boisson, le regard vide.  
><strong>E<strong>lle hésita un moment, puis se leva et s'assit à côté de lui.  
><strong>M<strong>att marmonna :  
>-<strong>P<strong>ars, Elena, je veux pas te voir. Il y a d'autres tables dans le bar, vas ailleurs.  
>-<strong>N<strong>on ! Je veux pas te laisser, t'es un ami pour moi ! On laisse pas ses amis seuls !  
>-<strong>J<strong>usqu'à avant hier j'étais bien plus...  
><strong>E<strong>lena ne sut pas quoi répondre, et demanda :  
>-<strong>O<strong>ù est ta mère ? D'habitude elle rate aucune fête.  
><strong>M<strong>att laissa échapper un rire amer :  
>-<strong>E<strong>lle est partie avec un mec hier soir. Pete, il parait. Elle a pas dit aurevoir, ni rien. Elle m'a juste envoyé un texto : " Matt, je pars avec l'homme de ma vie, Pete, il conduit des camions, je le suis. A plus. "  
>-<strong>M<strong>att, je...  
>-<strong>A<strong>rrête de dire sans cesse que tu es désolé ! explosa Matt en se levant d'un bond, envoyant valser son verre et celui d'Elena à terre, qui se brisèrent en un bruit sourd tandis que des éclats de verre volaient.  
><strong>T<strong>out le monde s'arrêta aussitôt, les yeux fixés, vers ce qu'il se passait, effarés, tandis qu'un imbécile scandait :  
>-Fight, fight ! Fightez-vous !<br>**E**lena le foudroya du regard, et l'ivrogne commença à chanter la Marseillaise avec un mauvais accent français qui fit pouffer tout le monde.

-**T**u ne seras jamais heureuse, Elena Gilbert !

**M**att jeta un regard autour de lui et se précipita dans les cuisines, envoyant sa chaise à terre au passage, laissant Elena seule, honteuse, encore effarée par le geste qu'il venait de commettre.  
><strong>E<strong>lle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie à toute vitesse.  
>-<strong>A<strong>llô ? Papa ?  
>-<strong>O<strong>ui, Elena ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Y a un problème ?  
>-<strong>T<strong>u peux venir me chercher s... s'il te plait ?  
>-<strong>O<strong>K, j'arrive avec ta mère.  
><strong>I<strong>l raccrocha, Elena s'assit, et soudain, se rendit compte que Jérémy était toujours au cimetière.  
><strong>E<strong>lle sortit à nouveau son portable, et appela son frère.  
><strong>C<strong>'était sur la messagerie, elle laissa un message :  
>-<strong>B<strong>on, je rentre, dépêche-toi de venir, Papa et Maman viennent nous chercher. Bisous.  
><strong>Q<strong>uelques minutes plus tard, les parents d'Elena arrivèrent.  
><strong>E<strong>lle entra dans la voiture, et Miranda Gilbert se tourna immédiatement vers sa fille :  
>-Elena, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et où est Jérémy ?<br>-**J**e... Il est au bar, il... il a dit que... que Vickie allait le... le ramener.  
>-<strong>C<strong>'est ça, c'est ça, grommela son père.  
>-<strong>H<strong>o, Gray', tu sais, ils sont jeunes, ils doivent bien s'amuser un peu !  
>-<strong>O<strong>ui, mais il est tout seul, là ! Avec Elena, d'accord, mais là...  
>-<strong>I<strong>l est avec Vickie, répliqua calmement Miranda, tandis que ses yeux, semblables à ceux de Jérémy, étaient plongés dans le regard de son mari. Il ne craint rien, c'est une fille calme et raisonnable. N'est-ce pas, Elena ?  
>Elena se pinça la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de rire.<br>-**O**ui, elle est... une élève modèle du lycée.  
>-<strong>H<strong>a, tu vois, Gray' ! Il est en sécurité ! Bon, on rentre ?  
><strong>G<strong>rayson hocha la tête, et démarra à toute vitesse, marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles.  
>-<strong>D<strong>ésolé, Papa... Désolée, Maman, j'aurais pas dû vous appeler...  
>-<strong>M<strong>ais non, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va... Greyson, ralentis ! Tu es à... 130 ? Ralentis !  
>-<strong>M<strong>ais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Elena ? demanda son père, coupant Miranda.  
>-Je... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, P'pa...<br>**I**l hocha la tête, et se tourna vers le siège arrière, posant sa main sur la joue d'Elena, murmurant :  
>-<strong>J<strong>e comprends, El', je comp...  
>-GRAYSON ATTENTION !<br>**G**rayson tourna immédiatement la tête, et percuta l'homme de plein de fouet, qui s'éclata contre le pare-brise, et atterit finalement derrière la voiture, immobile.  
><strong>E<strong>lena poussa un hurlement.  
><strong>L<strong>e conducteur perdit le contrôle de la voiture, qui franchit le pont Wickery pour finir dans l'eau.  
><strong>E<strong>lena se débattit, tenta de se détacher, mais la portière était bloquée. L'eau s'engouffrait par les fenêtres de devant qui étaient ouvertes, et Grayson cria :  
>-<strong>E<strong>LENA ! MIRANDA ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! Ma ceinture est bloquée, je... SORTEZ !  
>Miranda se tourna vers sa fille et murmura :<br>-**J**e t'aime...  
>-<strong>M<strong>aman ! Papa !  
>-<strong>S<strong>ors-toi de là, ma fille ! tenta son père, tandis que l'eau commençait à atteindre son cou et qu'il ne luttait plus, sachant qu'il était fichu.  
>-<strong>J<strong>e... je suis coincée...  
><strong>E<strong>lena, tant qu'à elle, sentit l'eau s'engouffrer dans sa bouche, son nez, elle tenta de se débattre, mais, peu à peu, elle ne put plus bouger, plus esquisser de mouvements, l'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons, et elle sut que c'était la fin lorsqu'elle fut engloutie par les ténèbres.

**D**amon se releva, abasourdi par le choc, titubant sur la route, du sang coulant de sa bouche.  
><strong>I<strong>l marmonna :

-**M**ais quels imbéciles ! Rouler à 130 sur une petite route, et paf ! voilà le résultat. Mon repas est fichu. Qu'est-ce que je vais bouffer maintenant ? Surement pas des lapins.  
><strong>I<strong>l sentit la soif s'étendre un peu plus en lui, et il s'approcha de la voiture, qui était sous l'eau, seul le capot était resté " sec ", à l'abri de l'eau, les cris s'étaient tus. Il s'engouffra dans l'eau vaseuse et ironisa :  
>-<strong>P<strong>ourquoi j'ai pas pris mon maillot... Mes habits ! C'est du John Varvatos !  
><strong>I<strong>l ouvrit la portière, ou plutôt chercha le loquet, qu'il trouva au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, refusant de se mouiller les cheveux.  
>-<strong>E<strong>t merde, et comment je vais pour choisir le menu ? Là-dessous, vous avez intérêt à en valoir la peine !  
><strong>I<strong>l leva les yeux au ciel, plongea la tête sous l'eau, il dévisagea d'abord l'homme qui se tenait côté conducteur, tentant de s'enlever sans y parvenir, puis la femme qui se trouvait près de lui, immobile, les yeux fermés, il tourna le regard, et ce fut là qu'il la vit.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je poste le prochain chapitre ce soir pour compenser ma très très longue absence !

Lou


	3. Chapter 3 : Souris, une fois, pour moi

**Chapitre 3 : Souris, juste une fois, pour moi, je t'en supplie, ferme tes yeux, ils sont toujours là, dans ton coeur...**

Sum 41 - Crash ( Effondrement )

Elena sentait qu'on lui faisait boire quelque chose. Le liquide avait un goût d'acier, désagréable, et elle entendait une voix lointaine qui l'encourageait :  
>-Allez, bois, je t'en supplie ! Reste avec moi !<br>Elle bougea légèrement la tête, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles.

Damon ne retirait pas son poignet, comme pour être sûr qu'elle allait s'en sortir.  
>Parce qu'il le fallait, il le <em>fallait<em>...  
>Soudain, il la sentit bouger, et aussitôt, il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains :<br>-Hey, réveille-toi... S'il te plait, pour moi...  
>L'inconnue murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, et Damon frémit : c'était <em>sa<em> voix, _son_ visage, _ses_lèvres, _ses_ yeux, _son_ nez, _ses_ sourcils, _ses_ cheveux, c'était... _Elle_. Enfin, non, car Katherine ne respirait pas. Mais Damon n'arrivait pas à la laisser là. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu pitié. De quiconque. En 145 ans, il s'était endurci, même avant d'ailleurs, il s'était formé cette carapace que personne - ou presque - ne pouvait briser, il s'était fait ce coeur qui ne ressentait rien, insensible aux piques des autres, insensible. A tout. Il s'était crée ce timbre de voix, moqueur, glacial, tout sauf accueillant. Il était devenu un Don Juan depuis ces 15 ans, parcourant la vie des jeunes femmes sans une once de regret lorsqu'il quittait leur lit après une nuit torride ou lorsqu'il les vidait de leur sang. Il les avait laissés. Elles. Alors pourquoi pas la jeune fille dans ces bras ?

_Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres_, murmura une voix dans sa tête, _parce qu'elle est tout sauf identique..._

Soudain, il sentit deux yeux dans les siens, et, choqué, il soutint ce regard, tandis qu'il entendait la jeune fille murmurer :

-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi je suis mouillé ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Damon ne répondait pas à ses questions, trop occupé à la contempler, s'arrêtant sur chaque détail resté dans sa mémoire, comme ce regard qu'il avait si souvent comparé à celui d'une biche, ou comme ses lèvres sur lesquelles il avait déjà posé son regard plus d'une fois, ou comme ces cheveux si soyeux, qu'il avait si souvent caresser...

-Katherine..., murmura-t-il.

-Je... Non, vous faîtes erreur, je... J'ai mal à la tête.

Damon ne l'écoutait pas, la dévorant du regard, et, Elena ferma doucement ses yeux, retombant dans un sommeil profond.

Le vampire lui caressa les cheveux, contemplant toujours la magnifique créature entre ses bras. Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, et...

Damon entendit une voiture s'approcher. Il se recula, se rendant compte du geste qu'il allait faire, et marmonna, haineux :

-J'ai une brusque envie de faire un carambolage...

Il caressa une dernière fois la joue de la jeune fille, et disparut, ses vêtements mouillés lui collant à la peau.

-Mademoiselle Summers, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes qu'elles avaient versés toute la nuit.

-Vous étiez la soeur de la défunte ?

Jenna Summers repartit de plus belle, sanglotante, incapable de répondre à la question.

-Je suis... vraiment désolé, toutes mes condoléances, tenta l'infirmier d'un ton sincère.

-J'ai... j'ai appris que... Elena s'en était sortie... Pourrais-je la voir ? demanda Jenna, séchant ses larmes, tandis que d'autres menaçaient de couler.

-Venez, je vous y conduis. Elle a besoin de repos. Tout comme son frère, qui est en grand état de choc, et légèrement blessé.

-Mais... il n'était pas dans la voiture au moment de...

incapable de finir sa phrase, l'infirmier répondit :

-Non, il n'y était pas. Mais il y a eu un problème. Une altercation entre lui et Tyler Lockwood. Vickie Donovan est entrée dans le bar comme une furie, criant que Monsieur Lockwood et Monsieur Gilbert se battaient dans les bois.

-Il va bien ? Il est ici ?

-Dans la salle d'attente. On lui a donné tout ce que l'on pouvait, il va bien.

-Peut-être veut-il voir sa soeur aussi ? Pourriez-vous m'y...

Soudain, quelqu'un se jeta sur Jenna, l'étreignant brièvement, plantant ses yeux bruns dans les siens :

-Jenna...

-Jérémy ? Tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, un faux sourire aux lèvres :

-Et toi ?

Jenna répondit à la négative, et étreignit son neveu :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Toi aussi, répondit Jeremy, la gorge serrée.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, pleurant, se parlant, sous le regard ému de l'infirmier.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un vrai sourire illuminait leurs visages, et ils suivirent l'infirmier jusqu'à la chambre d'Elena. Jeremy se précipita vers le lit, et l'infirmier lui dit :

-Fais doucement, elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, des larmes sur ses joues, lorsque sa soeur ouvrit les yeux :

-Jer... Jer ? Où suis-je ?

-Elena, tu es...

L'infirmier s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eu un accident hier soir avec vos parents.

Jeremy se pinça la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas devant sa soeur.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda la jeune fille, ses yeux espérants plus que tout une bonne nouvelle.

_Je vous en supplie, faîtes qu'ils aillent bien, faîtes qu'ils aillent bien_, pensa-t-elle.

-Je... Mademoiselle, je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances.

Le visage d'Elena se décomposa, et, son regard se posa instantanément sur Jenna et Jeremy, qui ne purent croiser son regard.

-Je... Et moi ? Comment... je m'en suis... sortie ? demanda Elena, sentant les larmes sur ses joues et sa gorge se serrer.

-Nous n'en savons rien, Mademoiselle, la porte arrière a été... Nous n'en savons rien, vous devriez demander au Sheriff Forbes, pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-La porte arrière a été quoi ? demanda Jenna, surprise.

-Heu..., balbutia l'infirmier. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, une enquête a été ouverte.

Ils n'insistèrent pas plus, se regardant, incapable de dire un mot.

L'infirmier partit, leur laissant leur intimité.

-Elena, je..., commença Jenna.

Elena se leva du lit, et serra sa tante dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Toi aussi... Toi aussi...

Elena se recula, et serra Jeremy à son tour, qui répondit à son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, sentant les larmes venir. Encore.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il, sanglotant.

-Moi aussi, Jer... Moi aussi je t'aime...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, El' ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... Sans eux... Dis-le moi... je t'en supplie... J'y arriverais pas, El'... je pourrais pas...

Elena sentit les larmes sur ses joues, mais n'y fit pas attention, tentant d'imaginer la vie sans eux. Sans les câlins réconfortants de sa mère. Sans les histoires de son père qui les faisaient rêver, petits...

La jeune fille se recula, et observa Jérémy, avant de remarquer un cocard.

-Jer, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

-Je...

-Et là aussi, s'exclama-t-elle en montrant du doigt un autre bleu sur la joue. Jer !

-C'est... hier... Tyler Lockwood... On a eu une petite... altercation.

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Et ce fut en croisant le regard désespéré de Jérémy qu'elle comprit que les choses n'allait plus jamais être les mêmes...

* Quelques mois plus tard *

-Jer ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

-Ouai, j'arrive ! grommela l'adolescent en descendant les escaliers sans se presser, son sac Eastpack noir sur les épaules.

-Jer... On est en retard.

-Merci, j'avais compris !

-Alors, pourrais-tu te dépêcher...

-Oui, Elena j'arrive ! explosa son petit frère en lançant son sac qui atterrit lourdement à côté d'Elena.

-Jeremy..., commença Elena.

-Jeremy, tu te calmes et tu vas t'excuser immédiatement auprès de ta soeur ! la coupa Jenna.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, cracha l'adolescent, ses yeux bruns lançant des éclairs !

Un klaxon résonna dehors.

-Jer ! Bonnie nous attend depuis 10 minutes !

-J'en ai rien à faire que Bonnie attende ! Tu m'entends ? Rien à foutre ! J'en ai rien à foutre que la rentrée soit aujourd'hui, rien à faire ! J'en ai rien à faire de mon p**** de sac ! Rien à faire de tout ça ! Et rien à faire de vous deux qui me fliquait comme si j'avais encore deux ans ! Lâchez-moi ! hurla Jeremy en sortant à toute vitesse de la maison, bousculant Elena au passage tandis que la porte claquait dans un bruit sourd.

Bonnie Bennet attendait, surveillant l'heure d'un regard impatient, jetant des coups d'oeil vers la porte définitivement fermée.

Elle klaxonna, et attendit une réponse. Il y avait une dispute. Elle pouvait la sentir, entendre une voix habituellement douce et sensu...

Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de parler de Jeremy Gilbert.

-Mon dieu, ressaisis-toi...

Elle sortit de la voiture, et soudain, la porte des Gilbert s'ouvrit à la volée, tandis que Jeremy courait vers sa direction.

-Hé ! Toi là ! Jer ! Attends ! tenta Bonnie, posant malencontreusement sa main sur le torse du petit frère de sa meilleure amie.

-Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! siffla le Gilbert, rejetant la main de Bonnie, la contournant avant de franchir la route... Sans regarder.

Une voiture avait surgit de nulle part, percutant Jeremy de plein fouet.

-JEREMY !

La voiture s'arrêta immédiatement, tandis qu'un jeune homme sortait de la voiture, le visage blême.

-Ho mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Super ? Bien ? Nul ?

Bonne longueur ? Des fautes d'orthographe ?

La chute ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui a bien pu percuter Jeremy ?

Bientôt, des nouvelles de Damon, ne vous inquiétez pas, il apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre !

Au fait, comment avez-vous trouvé le début de ce chapitre ?


	4. Chapter 4 : La femme de ménage is back !

**Chapitre 4 : La femme de ménage est de retour !**

Elena sortit de la maison en trombe, Jenna sur ses talons, et lâcha un hurlement en découvrant le corps inerte de Jeremy.

-JER !

Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme qui était accroupi près de son frère.

L'inconnu leva les yeux vers elle, et s'arrêta, comme... hypnotisé. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, et balbutia :

-Mademoiselle... je n'ai pas fait exprès, il... il a surgi de nulle part... et je l'ai pas vu... Je suis désolé... Je...

Elena ne l'écoutait plus, attrapant son frère, le serrant contre lui, le secouant légèrement :

-Jer... Jer... Réponds-moi... Dis-moi que tu vas bien... Je t'en supplie...

Elle sentait un liquide chaud sur sa main, la regarda, et retint un hurlement.

-Il... Il saigne...

-Je... J'appelle les ambulances ! lança Jenna en rentrant en trombe dans la maison, tremblante.

-Mademoiselle... excusez-moi... vous... je peux le sauver.

-Le mieux est de l'emmener à l'hôpital, murmura Elena.

-Il y a... un autre moyen...

La jeune fille dévisagea le jeune homme. Grand, cheveux châtains clairs, et des yeux marron suppliants craquants.

-Dîtes toujours...

-Je... Je peux... en fait, non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Ils arrivent ! cria Jenna, se précipitant à son tour vers son neveu. Jer, tiens le coup...

-E... Elena..., murmura le jeune homme, les yeux entrouverts.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça... ça va aller, OK ? murmura Elena, le serrant contre lui, tentant de le réchauffer.

Il la supplia du regard, et, doucement, ferma les yeux.

-Reste avec moi, ne me quitte pas... S'il te plait... Je t'en supplie...

* Quelques heures plus tard, à l'hôpital *

-Votre frère va aller mieux, mais on va le garder ici pour le moment. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller...

Elena hocha la tête, se pinçant la lèvre, inquiète.

-Elena, je vais chercher un café, dit Jenna, tu veux quelque chose ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, le regard rivé sur Jeremy.

Sa tante descendit, et le jeune homme à côté d'elle dit :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Stefan.

Elena hocha la tête, sans se tourner vers lui pour autant.

-Je... suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait... je... je ne voulais pas... j'ai paniqué... et... je suis désolé... Et il est sorti de nulle p...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va aller mieux, répondit Elena d'une voix froide.

-Tiens, je voulais te donner ça. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais je... préfère te le donner. On ne sait jamais.

Il lui tendait un bracelet banal.

-Je... En effet, on ne se connait pas, et...

-C'est une manière de... m'excuser, tenta-t-il, souriant.

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est...

-Alors ne dîtes rien. Contentez-vous de le prendre. Et de le porter. Je pense que... vous en aurez besoin.

Il avança son bras, Elena le prit et le mit, lui rendant son sourire et disant :

-Merci, vraiment, c'est... très gentil de votre part.

-Avec plaisir.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Je... Je descends..., murmura le jeune homme, sortant en trombe.

Elena serra la main de son frère.

-Tu vas aller bien, Jer, tu vas aller bien... je te le jure... rien ne t'arrivera... tu iras bien... Je te quitte pas...

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et se tourna vers le nouveau venu :

-Je... Qui êtes vous ?

-Ho, je suis désolé, je suis Damon, le frère de Stefan, l'idiot qui a renverser votre frère, vous savez ? ironisa l'inconnu. Et vous ? Vous devez être Elena, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est... ça. Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Le jeune homme sourit, la toisant de ses yeux bleus azur.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Mon frère m'a appelé en catastrophe, et m'a dit votre prénom dans un blabla... incompréhensible ou presque.

Elena lui rendit son sourire, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son teint pâle et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, mais le plus attirant était ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus océans, dans lesquels elle se perdit. Ses yeux bleus qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle les avait déjà vu quelque part... Mais où ? Elle avait déjà vu ce visage, avant, mais elle ne se rappelait pas du sourire moqueur et narquois...

-Et sinon, vous habitez Mystic Falls ? demanda le jeune homme, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Oui, et vous ?

-Non, enfin, nous voyageons beaucoup, mon frère et moi, ça fait six ans que nous ne sommes pas revenus. Depuis la mort de notre oncle.

-Je... je suis désolée...

-Te fais pas de soucis, c'est du passé, il faut vivre au présent... Même si c'est dur.

Il la tutoyait, Elena ne fit pas de remarque, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Son regard comtemplait le vide, l'air lointain, avant de sourire et de se tourner vers Elena :

-Mais bon, pas de quoi sortir les mouchoirs !

Elena ne sut quoi répondre.

-Et sinon, toi ?

-Quoi moi ? dit Elena, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ta famille ? Tes amis ? Tu es heureuse ici ?

-Je... disons que, ça va...

Damon reporta son regard devant lui, et dit d'une voix neutre :

-Faux.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu mens ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je ne mens pas !

-J'ai trois preuves, Elena...

Elena fronça les sourcils, et Damon plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens :

-Un, si tu étais heureuse, tu ne ferais pas ce faux sourire. Tu vois lequel je veux dire ? Tu sais, celui que tu accompagnes d'un " Je vais très bien ", alors que c'est le contraire ? Deux, tu n'aurais pas hésiter, si tu allais bien. Et trois, si tu ne mentais pas, tu ne serais pas rouge comme une tomate à cet instant précis. Vrai ou faux ?

-Je... C'est normal que je n'aille pas bien, mon frère vient de se faire renverser par une voiture !

-Oui, vu comme ça... Mais il va aller bien, donc, c'est autre chose !

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais... tu me dis quelque chose... on se connait ?

Damon pencha la tête sur le côté, et un micro sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que... je crois qu'on s'est déjà vu...

-Impossible. Je suis arrivé hier... et je n'aurais jamais oublié un si joli visage...

Elena rougit.

-Rougis pas, je ne voulais pas... t'intimider. Mais on se serait vu où ?

Elena ferma les yeux, réfléchissant.

/ Flash-Back /

Des yeux bleus.

Dans le noir.

Une voix inquiète, triste, pressée...

Et un sourire, un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres...

Un visage d'ange...

Ou de démon.

-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi je suis mouillé ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Des yeux émerveillés, un regard doux, attentionné... Une caresse sur ses cheveux...  
>Il ne l'entend pas... Il est omnibulé par sa beauté...<br>-Katherine..., murmura-t-il.  
>-Je... Non, vous faîtes erreur, je... J'ai mal à la tête.<p>

Des yeux la dévorant d'un regard meurtri et amoureux...

Et plus rien.

/ Fin du Flash-Back /

-Je... je me souviens de... ce n'est pas important.

-Si, c'est important, dit Damon, sans la lâcher des yeux.

-Non, je t'assure.

Un silence s'installa, que Damon coupa soudain :

-Matt Donovan ?

-Quoi Matt Donovan ?

-Il te parle plus ?

-De... Quoi ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez tout le temps ensemble. _Avant. _

-Je... Mais qui vous a dit ça ? s'exclama la jeune fille, brusquement énervée.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Mais... vous êtes qui ?

_Ton pire cauchemar_, pensa tranquillement Damon, sourire aux lèvres.

-L'homme qui va changer ta vie, répondit-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Elena s'arrêta, et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, dit sur un air de défi :

-Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air moqueur.

-J'en suis certain.

-Damon ? s'exclama une voix derrière Elena.

-La femme de ménage est de retour ! railla Damon.

Stefan était sur le pas de la porte, deux cafés à la main, et dévisageait son frère, comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

-Tu... Damon.

-Ouai, j'ai entendu dire que tu jouais au bowling... Bonne pioche, t'as fait un strike ! *

-Quoi ?

Damon roula les yeux au ciel, et répliqua :

-Tu sais quoi ? Stefan, vas te faire un hamburger végétarien, je crois que t'en as vraiment besoin. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Stefan se crispa, et demanda :

-Damon, faut qu'on parle.

-Oui, et autre part qu'ici, parce que vous êtes dans une chambre d'hôpital, reprocha Elena.

-Je t'avais emmené un café, dit Stefan en lui tendant un café fumant.

Elena le prit, et le remercia d'un sourire :

-Merci.

Il lui rendit son sourire, et se tourna vers son frère, qui ruminait :

-Tu viens, faut qu'on parle.

-Enfin, j'ai crus que t'étais devenu amnésique.

Stefan saisit son frère par la manche et l'entraina dehors. Damon le fit lâcher prise :

-Je suis pas ton chien ! Tu ne me tires pas comme tu le fais avec Bambi, c'est clair ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Moi ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Je pourrais te poser exactement la même question, frérot !

-Damon, ne me provoque pas...

-T'es... grincheux. Plus que d'habitude. C'est parce que t'as vu Elena ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas Katherine ?

-Parce que Katherine ne coule pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai sauvé, Elena, de la noyade, donc, continue avec tes sourcils froncés, mais voilà, je suis arrivé le premier ici. Elle est à moi. Et si tu t'approches ne serait-ce que... d'un seul pas d'elle, si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu... tu es mort. C'est clair.

-Déjà mort, et je l'ai déjà approché, ironisa son frère. Elle n'est pas à toi, Damon. Et ne le sera jamais.

-Tu verras bien, Stefan, ce qu'il se passera dans... quelques temps... Si tu as encore ton cœur, bien sur.

-Damon...

-En tout cas, je m'amuse bien ici. Cette ville aurait besoin d'être réveillée, tu penses pas ?

-Pas ici, Damon. N'importe où, mais pas ici.

-Dit le mec qui a renversé un adolescent il n'y a même pas trois heures.

-C'était un accident !

-Oui, c'est ça, nargua Damon. Mais, juste, je veux que tu saches que cette fille est à moi. Et à personne d'autre. Je suis venu ici pour une raison bien précise, et gare à ceux qui se mettront entre mon chemin. C'est clair ?

-Elle ne sera jamais à toi, Damon. Elle a à peine 17 ans !

-Et quoi ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser, non ? Et j'aime la jeunesse...

-Avec quiconque, mais pas avec elle !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que... C'est pas juste !

-OK, t'es jaloux ! Et alors ? Tu sais quoi ? Vas à la pension, et fais le ménage, parce que je crois que là, après six ans, c'est en ruine, il n'y a qu'une femme de ménage aussi douée que toi qui peut réparer le bordel. Je te paierais. Un dollar les trois jours, ça te va ?

Stefan secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux et disparut, tandis que Damon laissait échapper un rire avant de disparaitre à son tour.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Matt franchit la porte, allant serrer Elena dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué..., murmura-t-il.

-Matt...

-Je suis désolé... Je sais que... ça été dur ces temps-ci... Vick' m'a dit pour Jer... J'aurais dû être là, El'... Je suis tellement désolé...

-Matt, t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, et il va s'en sortir...

Elena regardait Matt droit dans les yeux, et le jeune homme dit :

-Faut que je te parle.

-Matt... On en a déjà parler.

-S'il te plait...

-Bon, d'accord. Tu as... deux minutes.

Matt prit une inspiration et dit :

-Ecoute, Elena, je t'aime. De tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, je donnerais ma vie pour toi, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te garder à mes côtés, je n'abandonnerais pas, et je... quand je suis avec toi... j'oublie tout. Mes soucis s'envolent, mes problèmes aussi. Il n'y a plus Vick', plus ma mère. Ton sourire, ton visage, ils me hantent, ton rire m'harcèle, me rappelle ce que c'était avant, lorsqu'on était heureux... Et... Je crois encore en un " nous ", et je ne laisserais pas tomber, El'... Je ne vois que toi... Je suis amoureux de toi, El'... Et je sais que... j'ai pas été parfait, mais je vais changer, et je voulais te demander si...

Elena posa ses lèvres sur celle de Matt, qui, d'abord étonné, prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains et lui rendit son baiser, emprisonnant la jeune fille dans une étreinte indestructible...

A côté d'eux, Jérémy venait de se réveiller, et les observait en silence.

Jenna s'assit à la cafétéria, ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés, et quelqu'un s'assit avec grâce devant elle.

-Bonjour.

-Aurevoir, répliqua-t-elle sans lever la tête vers son interlocuteur.

L'inconnu laissa échapper un rire.

-Je m'appelle Damon.

-Ça me change la vie de le savoir...

-Et vous ?

-Insistant, hein ?

-Très.

Finalement, Jenna leva les yeux vers lui :

-Et ?

-Et je peux vous aider.

-Aider à quoi ?

-S'occuper de deux adolescents doit être... fatiguant, non ?

-Comment... Mais qui êtes vous ?

-Je pourrais le dire, si... Je n'étais pas affamé.

-De... Vous êtes fou à lier !

Jenna se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais, soudain, quelque chose l'attrapa, elle sentit des lèvres sur son cou, tandis que deux crocs se plantaient férocement dans sa gorge et qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de hurler.

Fin du chapitre 4 !

J'espère que vous avez aimer !

Super ? Bien ? Nul ?

Trop long ? Trop court ? Juste bien ?

Comment avez-vous trouvé la rencontre Damon/Elena ?

La relation Stefan/Damon ?

La relation Matt/Elena ? ( SPOILERS : elle ne va pas durer, à cause d'un personnage que vous connaissez très bien ^^ )

" Le retour de la femme de ménage ? "

Le prochain chapitre sera bientôt posté:) !

Dites moi ce que vous pensez des derniers chapitres postés;) !

Lou !


End file.
